Alcatraz
' Alcatraz' is the first episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary It is a dream for most paranormal researchers to investigate Alcatraz, so for Jason and Grant and their team to have private access to the entire facility for a night for their 100th episode is fantastic news. It is a dream for most paranormal researchers to investigate Alcatraz, so for Jason and Grant and their team to have private access to the entire facility for a night for their 100th episode is fantastic news. Jim Fassbinder, an Alcatraz tour guide, tells the team the fascinating history of the building, which was originally constructed as a civil war fort. Points of interest include the site of the 2-day prison revolt known as the Battle of Alcatraz. Today, people have reported hearing gunfire and weeping in that same area. In Cell Block D, or solitary confinement area, a visitor reportedly had startling physical contact with a spirit. Other reports include the apparition of a prisoner with glaring red eyes! In the Citadel, or dungeon, people have been hearing screaming. And in the hospital area, the ghost of notorious prisoner Robert Straud, a.k.a. the Birdman of Alcatraz, is often spotted roaming the area. The night starts with Jason and Grant in the pitch-black Citadel, where the eeriness is palpable. Right away they're chasing footsteps down a hall, and when Grant asks, "Can you make that sound again?" a voice clearly answers, "No". Meanwhile, Britt Griffith and Barry check out Cell Block D and consider the psychological profile of Robert Straud. They spy movement down the hall, which they hope another team will catch. The Birdman is also being pursued by Steve and Tango in the hospital area. The guys use a feather to try to tempt the spirit into communicating, but to no avail. The two are quickly distracted by the sound of a slamming door. They track the noise to near the command center, so they have to err on the side of de-bunking and attribute the noise to another team member. When they return to the hospital, however, they both smelled a strong scent of soap that hadn't been there before. Perhaps it is the residual aroma of the Birdman's daily shower and full body shave? No one can say for sure! Dustin, Kris and Amy hit the Citadel to follow up on the disembodied voice that Jason and Grant heard earlier. They clearly record a female voice speaking over Kris, seeming to say "no" or "hello"- it was different from the voice heard by the TAPS leaders. And in the "Broadway" row of cells, Kris comes face to face with a dark shadow that puts her out of sorts. To address the uncomfortable and nauseous feelings reported in the D-Block cells, Jason and Grant use a K-2 meter to measure EMF levels. Not much comes of the EMF readings, but they do smell a sewer gas odor that could create those exact sensations. The guys find a dried up sewer line running behind the cells that could be the source. Claim debunked! At the Citadel, Steve and Tango have a lot of fun with the romper-room effect of the building layout and debate the existence of the Willy Wonka's Schnozberry. A $25 wager will put the issue to rest, and that closes out the investigation. Every team has had a personal experience and the night is a great success. Jason and Grant report back to Jim Fassbinder that while some of the claims were debunked, the team collected ample evidence of paranormal activity- including a recorded voice whispering Harry Brunette 3-7-4. Research revealed that prisoner #374 was named Harry Brunette, a bank robber imprisoned at Alcatraz after a 45 minute shootout with the F.B.I. Confidently, the TAPS team can declare that Alcatraz is haunted with both residual and intelligent haunts. Anyone taking a day-trip to the island could easily encounter paranormal activity. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes